stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Merlin
Merlin is the ancient wizard from the Arthurian legends. He first appeared in Arthur vs. the Druids vs. the Grail as a mentor to Arthur, whom he believed to be the Chosen One. His belief in Arthur's possession of the title led to the fury of Nox Decious, his brother. This led his brother to the dark side, which in turn caused the two to face off. Merlin damaged his brother's face and lived for ages until the events of Stupid Mario Brothers, which chronicle the days of his descendant Mario. Nox Decious claims his brother was killed in battle. Biography Background Merlin is powerful and ancient wizard from long ago. He and his brother, Nox Decious, were supposed to help banish a great evil from this world. Merlin was called upon to find a chosen one, and originally thought that Arthur was the chosen one. This would cause his brother to be furious at him, and eventually would lead to his brothers turn to the darkside. Merlin eventually confronted his brother, and while he was defeated, Merlin was able to destroy Decious's face before things could get worse. Merlin later sent Arthur on a quest to find the Holy Grail and defeat the Druids along with his companions Sir Robin and Sir Lancelot. Arthur successfully killed the king and took the grail from him only to destroy it. Merlin was later killed by Morgana so that nobody could stand in the way of her and her son Mordred who she gave birth to not long after she killed Merlin. Merlin later was revived, only to again battle Nox Decious. A flashback of their final battle and the burning of Nox's face was revealed not long afterwards. Merlin either died and was resurrected once again, or Decious thought he had died when he, in reality, had not. Season Three Merlin acts as the season's omnipotent master, similar to how Link and Ness helped out Mario in Season 2. He originally goes under the alias, Nilrem, and tells Wario how to re-activate the Nether Saber, even though Wario is unaware that it was him that de-activated the Nether Saber to distract him. As Wario was caught up with reactivating the Nether Saber, Waluigi was secretly being trained by Merlin to protect Wario. Eventually, Merlin reveals his true identity when Shadow Mario confronts him. Soon, Mario and Merlin meet face to face, and Merlin begins to answer many of the questions Mario wished to know. He tells Mario that he is one of the two chosen ones, but doesn't reveal that Wario is the other chosen one. Merlin later appears at his table after Mario's battle with Wario, and Merlin tries to answer more questions from Mario. He warns Mario not to chase after Shadow Mario, and that he will come to him soon enough. The Movie In Act II Part 3, Mario confronts Merlin at his table angry that he told him to wait for The Darkness, claiming that it was the cause of Link's death. Merlin tells Mario that Link's death was unfortunate, but necessary. Mario doesn't see how, but Merlin tells Mario everything is going to be all right. He tells Mario that all the events that happened in his and Luigi's life leads up to this. He then warns Mario about the Black Widow Blade and be careful about the decisions he makes. Merlin then tells Mario to leave and Mario does. In Act II Part 5, Merlin finds Waluigi at Merlin's Table, telling him about their triumph over the Darkness because of the counter curse which makes Shadow Mario dead forever. Waluigi claims he didn't give Wario the counter curse. Merlin gets mad at Waluigi and tells him that without the counter curse The Darkness can not be truly killed. Operation: Blind Storm and Season Four Merlin makes his supposed final appearance in Operation: Blind Storm where he confronts Wario and gives him three pieces of advice in the form of riddles. The first instructed him to stop The Energy Source from being destroyed, the second was that Waluigi was the key to getting their powers back and about the imminent threat of the Trifecta, and the third was a warning to Mario about his Shadow. After explaining to Wario, Merlin bids him farewell and leaves without an explanation. In The Darkness Explains It All it is revealed that after talking to Wario, the sorcerer left to stop Ganondorf from resurrecting his brother, Nox Decious, but arrived too late. After Nox revealed the villains' plot to invade the real world, he battled Merlin. It is unknown if Merlin was killed by Nox for that was all Blaire heard before he had to meet up with Liquid. Although it is revealed Merlin may not be dead due to Wario thinking the Nether Saber would not work if Merlin died. According to Wario, the Nether Saber still works fine. Season Five In their first battle, Nox Decious reveals to Mario that he killed Merlin in their fight. Mario refuses to believe it, but none of them are sure. When Mario, Brock, and Gary locate the Master Sword in the Lost Woods, they are unable to pull it out of its resting place. Mario then hears, to his disbelief, Merlin's voice in his head, telling him not to give up. Merlin then informs Mario that, if he had the sword, he wouldn't be strong enough spiritually to use it. To remedy this problem, he decides to train Mario in basic wizardry, in order to strengthen his mind and spirit. It appears his soul is detached from his physical form, communicating with Mario through his mind, similar to how Nox Decious possessed Luigi. Personality Merlin is very wise, and very patient. All though he has gone through a great deal of suffering because of his brother's betrayal, he continues to want to serve the people. He doesn't want to be thought as a hero, but rather thought of as a man doing his duty to the world. When something goes wrong in his plans, Merlin can get very angry, like when Waluigi forgets to give Wario the counter curse. When he assisted King Arthur, he acted rather crazy and stupid, but this was just so Arthur would make his own decisions instead of relying on Merlin for help. Abilities Merlin is a powerful wizard, and was once skilled with a beam sword. He has the power to predict certain events, but not everything. Like his brother, Merlin is also capable of using a strange telekinetic force, allowing him to push opponents away. It is unclear of what other powers Merlin has, but it can be assumed they are similar to Nox Decious' powers, except that his aren't used for evil. Trivia * Many of the events of Merlin's past don't appear in Stupid Mario Brothers, but rather in previous videos from RMA Studios. For information on Merlin's past, check out the King Arthur series. Although, films with major relevance to Stupid Mario Brothers haven't been released publicly. Also, it is assumed that Merlin's past will also be explained in the video "A History of Nox Decious", though nothing of the project has come to fruition as of yet. * The name Nilrem is Merlin spelled backwards. Relationship Nox Decious Nox Decious is Merlin's brother. When Merlin believed Arthur was the Chosen One, a title Nox Decious wanted, Decious was enraged. He converted to the dark side and sought out immortality. Merlin burned his brother's face, and the two have battled several times. The two are archenemies. Mario Merlin is Mario's great ancestor. It is unknown as to how they are related exactly. Merlin often guides Mario. Arthur Arthur was taken in under Merlin as his student, as Merlin sensed that he was the Chosen One. Arthur never turned out to be the Chosen One, as Merlin later learned. Merlin acted very foolish and incompetent in hopes that he could persuade Arthur to seek his own advice rather than depend on Merlin. Category:Characters Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Season Four Category:Season Five